Still Doll
by darkiki
Summary: Due ragazzi, oggetto di desiderio altrui. la loro vita è in balia della loro forza di volontà, come nient potrebbero cadere giù nell'oscurità e non vedere più la luce. troveranno la voglia di vivere, insieme, e per sempre essere felici. sasunaru, itasasu


Titolo: Still Doll;  
Genere: romantico, erotico, drammatico;  
Personaggi: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi, altri;  
rating: Rosso;  
Avvertimenti: Yaoi, Shonen ai, Alternate Universe(AU);  
Trama:  
Due ragazzi scontrati per caso sull'autobus in una giornata di pioggia, si conoscono, litigano, si amano...  
Ma... questa sarebbe troppo 'perfetta' come vita... Beh, ci sono sempre due ragazzi,  
ma sono oggetto di desiderio altrui,  
la loro vita è in balia della loro forza di volontà,  
come niente potrebbero cadere giù nell'oscurità e non vedere più la lucemorire...  
... la storia di due ragazzi che troveranno la voglia di vivere, insieme... e,  
per sempre essere felici.

Eccomi qua con un'altra fic AU. Questo capitolo lo dedico alla mia Fefe che mi ha aiutata a scriverlo. Grazie mille tesoro mio!

Still Doll  
- Prologo -

Due ragazzi scontrati per caso sull'autobus in una giornata di pioggia,  
si conoscono,  
litigano,  
si amano...

Per Naruto non fu un'impresa facile salire sopra l'autobus, la gente dentro all'interno di quel mezzo pubblico era talmente pigiata, che era un miracolo che le porte si fossero chiuse. Dentro quel posto si respirava odore di sudore e di chiuso.

Dopo i primi secondi di nausea, il biondo si abituò al quell'odore. Ormai procedeva sempre così, le porte si aprivano e poteva respirare, le porte si chiudevano e ritornava quel spiacevole odore.

Passate circa sette fermate un ragazzo dai capelli neri spinse il biondo, che cadde giù dall'autobus, battendo il fondo schiena. L'altro ragazzo, sceso dopo di lui, lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, sbuffò e camminò tutt'altra parte, lasciando il biondo arrabbiato e tutto bagnato che lo guardava in cagnesco.  
"brutto bastardo! non si è degnato nemmeno di aiutarmi!"  
Imprecando, ora, anche contro il ragazzo ritornò alla fermata dove era stato scaraventato a terra, attendendo un'altra volta l'autobus. "meno male che avevo la cartella addosso! Sennò pure quella perdevo!" Scosse la testa, portandosi la cartella sopra di essa per non bagnarsi ulteriormente.

Finalmente dopo estenuanti minuti passati in un altro autobus, scese. Arrivò davanti al portone di legno, dove entrato i vecchi amici degli anni passati gli si avvicinavano salutandolo e chiacchierando delle vacanze appena finite.  
La campanella suonò sovrana, mentre tutti gli alunni come disgustati da quel suono si trascinavano verso le loro aule con un alone negativo intorno a loro.

Senza accorgersene andò a sbattere contro qualcuno.  
Proprio quella stessa mattina.  
Ehi attento!  
C-cosa? Attento a me?! Ma brutto...  
Naruto era letteralmente incazzato con il moro, ma venne prontamente fermato dal castano Kiba, che gli disse di calmarsi e di andare in aula.  
Stai attento la prossima volta DOBE!  
Ma guarda questo! Ha chi hai detto dobe! brutto teme! è.é  
Ormai il bruno rassegnato se lo trascinò dietro di forza, portandolo dentro l'aula. Il moro era rimasto là a guardarli mentre andavano via. Un piccolo ghigno si dipinse sulle sue labbra. Appena ebbero girato l'angolo, anche lui si incamminò verso la propria aula per ricominciare un altro anno.

Ma... questa sarebbe troppo 'perfetta' come vita...

Beh, ci sono sempre due ragazzi,  
ma sono oggetto di desiderio altrui,  
la loro vita è in balia della loro forza di volontà,  
come niente potrebbero cadere giù nell'oscurità e non vedere più la lucemorire...

B-basta... ti prego... sigh... basta... Sussurri in una stanza illuminata da solo una piccola luce su un comodino. La sola spettatrice di quelle violenze. Spettatrice di quella crudeltà, creata dalla mente contorta degli uomini. Violenze sessuali, violenze fisiche, in quella stanza che odorava di chiuso, chissà da quanto non vedeva la luce del sole, le urla di dolore regnavano spezzate dai singhiozzi del passivo, che riceveva quei trattamenti da quell'uomo.  
Ma... chi è costui?

Lui, o meglio loro, forse non sanno precisamente cosa stanno facendo, fare soffrire così le persone a loro care, è colpa della loro mente, che ormai ha preso possesso anche dei loro cuori e del loro amore.  
Esseri spregevoli che provano piacere vedendo soffrire i loro cari.

A Kyoto.

Eh? Basta hai detto? Ahahahah! Zitto stupido moccioso e fammi divertire!  
L'uomo dai capelli castani, prese per i capelli biondi il ragazzo sotto di lui ricominciando la sua 'opera'. Mordeva quella pelle ambrata sporcandola di rosso, rosso sangue. Provocando nel ragazzo gemiti interrotti di dolore. Da minuti? ore? Nemmeno lui sapeva da quanto aveva avuto inizio quella tortura, ma da quel momento le sue lacrime non avevano smesso di scendere dai suoi occhi azzurri, ora spenti, vuoti.

Dopo aver leccato tutto il sangue dalle ferite provocate da lui stesso, l'uomo andò a stuzzicare, accarezzandolo velocemente, il sesso del biondo, non era eccitato, o meglio,  
come poteva esserlo?

Non pote resistere a quelle attenzioni, dolci, solo quella volta, proprio volute allo scopo di eccitarlo. Era troppo debole, per colpa di tutte quelle violenze, pugni, tagli, bruciature, come facesse ad essere ancora cosciente dopo quelle torture, nemmeno lui ne era al corrente, ma era solo troppo stanco per ribellarsi.

Quando l'uomo vide che ormai l'eccitazione era presente, non si fece scrupoli ed andò a stuzzicare con la lingua la punta del sesso del ragazzo, facendolo gemere. Piacere contorto lo chiamava il biondo, perché era vero, lui era eccitato e gemeva per quel piacere misto al dolore. Ma... se avesse avuto un po' più di forze si sarebbe ribellato certamente.

Invece l'eccitazione dell'uomo era già presente da molto tempo, premeva nei pantaloni. Prese in bocca tutta l'erezione, cominciando a succhiare, facendo inarcare la schiena al biondo e facendolo gemere, ancora...

Il ragazzo è al limite, l'uomo lo capisce e lascia il sesso del ragazzo, che anche se contrario a quella tortura, mugugnò per l'interruzione dell'uomo.  
Subito si riprese da quei pensieri, aprendo gli occhi e vedendo l'uomo ormai spoglio di ogni veste che lo fissava ghignando. Si posizionò davanti alla sua apertura, il biondo sentiva l'erezione premergli contro, lo stava per penetrare, poi una voce... la luce.  
Ichi, Nacchan! Dove siete?

L'uomo ringhiò contrariato all'arrivo della moglie, chiuse gli occhi e si ripromise di levarsi da là e andare subito sotto la doccia, per ghiacciare l'eccitazione ed andare subito dopo dalla sua donna.  
Il cuore del ragazzo iniziò a battere velocemente, se solo sua madre fosse salita ed entrata in quella camere, non saprebbe dire cosa avrebbe fatto, urlato? Sarebbe svenuta? Avrebbe pianto? Era il suo chiodo fisso tutte le volte che la sua voce interrompeva la violenza.

L'uomo ripresosi il suo autocontrollo si alzò e prendendo i suoi vestiti corse in bagno, ordinando al biondino di vestirsi e di scendere dalla madre.  
Lui obbedì, senza obbiettare, come una bambola, immobile, sotto il controllo dell'uomo.  
Ma appena cercò di alzarsi, tutto il corpo gli doleva terribilmente e le ferite gli bruciavano da impazzire. Gemette dal dolore ricadendo sul letto.  
Nacchan papà è a farsi la doccia! Io vengo in camera tua e quando esce parleremo tutti là! Ho una notizia importante da dirvi! Naruto sgranò letteralmente gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime.

A Hiroshima.

Una risata sovrastò la stanza illuminata dalla piccola lucina sul comodino, illuminando i due corpi nudi, vicini, sudati, eccitati.  
Te vorresti che io smettessi? Su, rispondi.  
Il corpo sotto di lui tremava sommessamente, chiuse gli occhi per non vedere il volto dell'uomo sopra di lui e rispose sussurrando. S-si...

Ora stava guardando il ragazzo sotto di lui, il suo corpo praticamente perfetto, ben scolpito, eccitante per lui. La pelle chiara e i capelli mori erano un mix bellissimo e di questo era attratto. Tutto lo eccitava di lui.

Otouto, non sei nella posizione adatta per fare richieste. Poi non dirmi che non ti piace. Gli prese il mento fermamente, baciandolo, mordendo quella carne, facendo sanguinare quelle labbra, facendolo gemere di dolore. A quell'occasione lo violò con la lingua. Il ragazzo cercava invano di sottrarsi al fratello.  
Lasciò le labbra dell'otouto per posizionarsi nella sua apertura e, senza preoccupazioni per il ragazzo sotto di lui, lo penetrò in un colpo.

Si sentì come spezzare in due, la violenza con cui lo aveva preso era indescrivibile, il suo sadismo ripugnante. Gemette forte per il dolore arrecatogli e anche se il suo orgoglio era immenso, c'era un punto dove finiva anche quello. Lacrime rigarono il viso del moro, andandosi a mescolare con il sangue della ferita sulle labbra, quel rosso acceso che piano piano scivolò giù insieme alle lacrime.

I piccoli mugolii diventarono veri e propri gemiti, forse un piacere contorto, mentre affondava nel fratello. Finché, ormai al limite, si riversò dentro di lui.  
Era stanco, ma non si distese sul letto, anzi si alzò e lentamente, sospirando, uscì dalla stanza lasciando il ragazzo disteso sul letto con quello sguardo vuoto, perso, senza degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Rimase immobile su quel letto, mentre il torace si abbassava e alzava velocemente, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, non voleva chiudere gli occhi, perché gli incubi si sarebbero impossessato di lui, questo terrore lo perseguitava da quando dodicenne, avevano avuto inizio queste violenze da parte del fratello, proprio un anno dopo la morte del loro genitori.

Era diventato una bambola, immobile sotto il controllo del fratello, il gioco preferito del suo aniki e se solo provava a ribellarsi veniva picchiato a sangue. Mai aveva osato tanto, almeno da qualche anno, l'ultima volta stava quasi per ucciderlo.  
Si risvegliò da quegli incubi, sentendo il telefono di casa squillare, ma non se ne preoccupò per nulla sentendo la voce del fratello che rispondeva.

Aveva molto freddo pur essendo primavera, era più un fatto mentale che fisico, ormai la sua mente era vuota, da quanto non pensava a qualcosa che non fosse violenza, o sesso, o l'aniki o ancora peggio tutti i suoi ricordi delle violenze subite. Si coprì subito con il lenzuolo raggomitolandosi su se stesso, fissando sempre un punto impreciso nel vuoto, con una mano sul suo cuore, sperando si fermasse mettendo così fine a alla sua schifosa vita.

Il rumore dei passi dell'uomo si fecero più acuti fino ad arrivare alla porta della camera, dove giaceva inerme il ragazzo, entrò dentro e si fermò davanti al fratello. L'ultimo lentamente si girò verso di lui, guardandolo tremante.  
Otouto devo parlarti. le uniche parole che disse prima di sedersi al bordo del letto e guardare negli occhi profondi il fratello.

... la storia di due ragazzi che troveranno la voglia di vivere, insieme... e,  
per sempre essere felici.

A Kyoto

Il biondino pur dolorante si alzò e in fretta e furia cercò di vestirsi. Piangeva e dei violenti singhiozzi facevano tremare tutto il suo corpo, come delle scariche elettriche. Si sentiva sporco, ferito, umiliato e la cosa che lo feriva di più è che non era riuscito a ribellarsi e il suo corpo aveva reagito positivamente a tutte le attenzioni di quel "mostro".  
Sapeva che ci avrebbe riprovato e la cosa lo faceva tremare e arrabbiare:che razza di mostro può violentare un ragazzino, tra l'altro il figlio della sua donna?  
La donna che lui diceva di amare,che abbracciava e baciava con passione e lui il "suo figlioletto" che sembrava amare tanto: aveva ingannato tutti e lui stupido ci aveva creduto!

Perso negli angosciosi pensieri sentì bussare alla porta.  
Naru si può?  
il ragazzo cominciò a vestirsi ancora più velocemente e guardandosi allo specchio non si riconosceva.  
Distolse lo sguardo.  
un minuto aspetta!  
si asciugò le lacrime e andò ad aprire la porta.La madre entrò e si sistemò sul letto.Si guardò intorno e poi i suoi occhi andarono a posarsi sul figlio.  
Naru vi devo parlare di una cosa  
di che cosa?  
Kushina lo guardò e sorridendo lievemente rispose:  
appena arriva papà ok?  
a quel nome il ragazzo sussultò.Avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, ma invece si limitò ad annuire con la testa. Passarono i minuti e dopo poco un uomo con i capelli bagnati fece capolino nella stanza.  
ecco ci siamo tutti… la cosa importante che devo dirvi è che ho avuto la promozione!  
il marito le prese le mani e abbracciandola disse:  
ma è fantastico cara!  
Naruto abbassò lo sguardo. Cavolo quanto lo odiava!  
si ma non è finita!  
questa volta a proseguire fu Naruto.  
ah no?  
La donna raggiante si girò verso il figlio ed esclamò.  
no… io e tuo padre ne avevamo già parlato…. vedi se avessi ottenuto la promozione…

Non continuò la frase guardò il figlio che era privo di espressione.Non una sola emozione traspirava dal suo volto, né gioia né dolore, niente… solo quel sentimento simile all' odio, quel sentimento che non voleva dare a vedere per non far soffrire ulteriormente la madre.  
Il marito prese le mani della moglie e continuò.  
quello che tua madre sta cercando di dirti è che avendo ottenuto la promozione ci dovremmo trasferire a Tokyo  
Il ragazzo rimase sconvolto, pietrificato fissando l'uomo e non disse nulla. Guardò l'uomo che lo scrutava ghignando, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. Sembrava che ci godesse a vederlo soffrire. Ma in fondo sapeva che era proprio così… La donna lo guardò in attesa di una sua qualunque reazione. Era preparata ad urli, pianti, sfuriate… a tutto.Tutto era meglio di quel silenzio! Naruto alzò la guardo e disse.  
quando si parte?  
si parte tra un paio di settimane… forse un po' prima.  
Restarono a fissarsi per qualche secondo finché uno squillo del telefono non richiamò la loro attenzione. La donna si alzò e disse.  
vado io.  
Il biondino avrebbe voluto gridare, fermarla, ma non riusciva a gridare né tanto meno ad alzarsi. Avrebbe voluto pregarla di non lasciarlo solo con quel mostro… ma la voce non usciva. In un attimo si era già alzata e si era chiusa la porta alle spalle.  
sembra che andremo a farci un viaggetto Naruchan.  
Successivamente si alzò avvicinandosi al ragazzo gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.  
non preoccuparti finiremo presto quello che abbiamo iniziato…  
Detto questo si avvicinò alla porta e uscì. Il biondino tremante adesso era solo con i suoi pensieri e desiderava solo una cosa e ne era più che certo: morire.

A Hiroshima

Il moretto si tirò su e guardò il fratello. Tremava, aveva paura che volesse ancora violentarlo. Lo guardò per un lungo istante che sembrò eterno e poi esclamò.  
c-cosa c'è ancora?  
Il fratello sghignazzando si fece più vicino e accarezzandoli i capelli lo guardò a lungo. Sasuke voleva scacciarlo, mandarlo via, ma invece stava fermo immobile trattenendo il respiro.  
era una telefonata di lavoro Otouto… vedi, mi hanno promosso…  
Si fermò a guardarlo e sorridendo maliziosamente esclamò.  
non mi fai le congratulazioni fratellino?  
L'altro dal canto suo, resto zitto a fissare il niente di fronte a lui.  
Itachi non vedendo risposta sospirò e disse.  
come sei difficile da prendere certe volte.

Il ragazzo più piccolo avrebbe voluto tirarli una sberla, ma non ne aveva la forza… era troppo stanco! Itachi ignorandolo continuò.  
insomma, facciamola breve mi devo trasferire a Tokyo.  
Il morettino restò pietrificato e si lasciò sfuggire.  
ancora una volta?  
Il fratello arrivato dai capelli ad accarezzarli il viso, rispose.  
se vuoi nutrirti si.  
Le mani di itachi erano arrivate al contorno della bocca. Sasuke non voleva era stufo. Non voleva più che lo toccasse, non voleva più fare sesso con lui, non voleva più essere picchiato, tutte le umiliazioni subite, non voleva più aver paura di tornare a casa, non voleva più sentirlo sgusciare nella sua camera la notte… basta era stanco! Cercò di alzarsi ma il fratello lo teneva fermo e con forza lo rispedì disteso sul letto.  
ci trasferiremo tra un paio di settimane.  
Detto questo lo baciò con violenza, insinuando la sua lingua nella bocca del fratellino. Era un bacio violento, sporco, crudele, privo d'amore… Sasuke in un primo momento cercò di opporsi, ma era distrutto, troppo stanco per lottare e dovette cedere. Itachi con le mani era sceso sul torace di sasuke.Finche no si tirò su, leccandogli il lobo dell'orecchio e ghignando.  
ora vestiti che sennò mi ecciti… almeno che tu non voglia fare un secondo round…  
Detto questo sghignazzando si alzò e arrivato alla porta disse, leccandosi le labbra.  
alla prossima otouto  
Sasuke si prese la testa nelle mani, le doleva, era disperato… sapeva che anche a Tokyo le cose non sarebbero cambiate. Avrebbe continuato a subire violenze su violenze, torture su torture. Che vita era quella? Come poteva suo fratello fargli tutto ciò? Delle lacrime uscirono dai suoi occhi neri, come l'oscurità in cui era circondato. Basta, voleva morire… In quella stanza formulando quel pensiero non sapeva di non essere il solo a desiderare di poter porre fine alle proprie sofferenze…


End file.
